Barry Robinson
Barry Robinson is an obese, clinically insane, and chemically retarded child of about 13 or 14. Normally he takes drugs that retard his criminal mind, as a result Barry is naive and slow as well as trying to make moral choices. For instance, when he remarks to Steve that he should respect her privacy when Steve tells of him overhearing Francine talking in "All About Steve". Barry can sometimes be reasonably nice. When on his drugs he takes Stan's insults with rather good humor or completely ignores them. In "Don't Look a Smith Horse in the Mouth" he is shown to be able to recognize insults. When Steve insults Snot, Barry raises an eyebrow and gives a sarcastic "Ouch". Also, despite the drugs, there are times when his evil side leaks through. When Toshi, Snot, and Barry were beating Steve in "When a Stan Loves a Woman", during the beating Barry for no apparent reason says "let's kill his parents next, let's kill them all!" In "Spring Break-Up" he gets excited at the idea of hitting one of the girls with a beer bottle. In "Home Wrecker", he lies to Principal Lewis about how many shots were fired by mobsters leading to a nasty bullet wound in the principal's arm. When the principal asked why he lied he says it was revenge for tipping his candy over at the start of the episode and then twists the wound adding to the pain. And in "You Debt Your Life", when Barry becomes the school public address announcer, he says a highly dark and disturbing speech into the microphone for the entire school to hear, before Principal Lewis takes over as announcer. Family Barry's insanity can be explained by his family life; Barry's parents have an S&M sex life Barry mentions in "Finances With Wolves", his uncle made him be in several secret basement movies as a child until he got too old in "May the Best Stan Win", indicating Barry was forced to, or since he is apparently sad that he had to stop, more like coerced to, be in child pornography, either with other kids, adults, or even his uncle "May the Best Stan Win", and he says that his parents don't care in "With Friends Like Steve's", then says in a depressed tone, "They never care". Hobbies and talents When not drugged Barry is shown to be very good at manipulating people emotionally with either words or actions. For example when Steve tries to expose his evil side Barry begins to cry while possibly pretending to be his nice self saying he was hanging around Stan because he never had a good father. This disarms Steve who accepts a plate of food Barry made, one of Stan's commemorative plates thereby setting him up for later. He is also shown in "With Friends Like Steve's" to eat bugs although it could have just been a way to freak Steve out. Barry also has a great talent for math. In "Home Wrecker" Principal Lewis tried to take advantage of Barry's counting skill to cheat at blackjack. He is so good at it that he can even count bullets fired past him. Barry proves to be a skilled wrestler in "The Wrestler", nearly beating Stan's state high school record for consecutive wins until Stan hires Roger to beat Barry and break the winning streak. Barry appeared in the Family Guy episode "Killer Queen" as one of the campers of fat camp. Barry is heartbroken when Snot only pretends to be his gay lover in "The Missing Kink". When Francine cuts Steve off from any food that she cooks in "Morning Mimosa", she invites Barry over to polish off the leftovers. Appearances * "Pilot (American Dad!)" * "Threat Levels" * "Stan Knows Best" * "Francine's Flashback" * "All About Steve" * "Con Heir" * "Star Trek" * "Finances With Wolves" * "Helping Handis" * "With Friends Like Steve's" * "Failure is not a Factory-Installed Option" * "Dungeons and Wagons" * "Of Ice and Men" * "American Dream Factory" * "A.T. The Abusive Terrestrial" * "Black Mystery Month" * "When a Stan Loves a Woman" * "The Magnificent Steven" * "The Vacation Goo" * "Big Trouble in Little Langley" * "42-Year-Old Virgin" * "Tearjerker" * "Widowmaker" * "Red October Sky" * "Spring Break-Up" * "1600 Candles" * "Escape from Pearl Bailey" * "Phantom of the Telethon" * "Chimdale" * "Bar Mitzvah Hustle" * "Wife Insurance" * "Every Which Way But Lose" * "Weiner of Our Discontent" * "Daddy Queerest" * "Moon Over Isla Island" * "Home Adrone" * "Brains, Brains and Automobiles" * "Man in the Moonbounce" * "G-String Circus" * "Don't Look a Smith Horse in the Mouth" * "May the Best Stan Win" * "Cops and Roger" * "100 A.D." * "Best Little Horror House in Langley Falls" * "You Debt Your Life * "I Am the Walrus" * "License to Till" * "Jenny Fromdabloc" * "Home Wrecker" * "Virtual In-Stanity" * "The Scarlett Getter" * "The Wrestler" * "Toy Whorey" * "Can I Be Frank (With You)" * "American Stepdad" * "Adventures in Hayleysitting" * "The Adventures of Twill Ongenbone And His Boy Jabari" * "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * "For Black Eyes Only" * "The Missing Kink" * "The Full Cognitive Redaction of Avery Bullock by the Coward Stan Smith" * "Steve and Snot's Test-Tubular Adventure" * "Crotchwalkers" * "Independent Movie" * "Introducing the Naughty Stewardesses" * "I Ain’t No Holodeck Boy" * "Roger Passes the Bar" * "Blonde Ambition" * "Scents and Sensei-bility" * "Morning Mimosa" * "The Life Aquatic With Steve Smith" * "Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six" Screenshots 27-1.PNG Timeline 5.png Time line 3.png Future steve 2.png Category:American Dad Universe Category:Criminals Category:Gunslinger Category:Tacticians Category:Perverts Category:Neutral Category:Prodigy Category:Bounty Category:Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Deceased Category:Langley Falls Category:Americans Category:Depowered Category:Addicts Category:Arson Category:Sadists Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Son Category:Stan Smiths Rogues Gallery